From connections with adjustment springs, tubular devices for the connection to a shaft such that a torque can be transmitted between a tubular device and the shaft are known, wherein the tubular device has a hollow receiving region for receiving a first supporting region of the shaft, wherein the receiving region has at least one first contact surface for the radial mounting on at least one first supporting region of the shaft, and wherein the tubular device has at least one torque-transmitting section which is provided in order to come into engagement with at least one torque-transmitting section of the shaft. As a result, high torques can be transmitted.
For the mounting, the adjustment spring is customarily inserted into a groove in the shaft and this assembly is pushed into the tubular device. Care has to be taken here to ensure that the shaft is oriented in such a manner that the adjustment spring does not drop out.